Tank Cat (Cat Unit)
Tank Cat is the second cat obtained in the game. He's the very definition of a tank unit. Although he deals very low damage even at maximum level, he can soak up tons of damage and is almost as spammable as Cat. True Form gives him even more HP, so he can protect your other units even better. Cat Evolves into Wall Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Eraser Cat '''at level 20+10 Pros: * Extremely high stamina for his cost. * Doesn't get knocked back unless killed. * Low cooldown. * Low cost. Cons: * Slow movement speed. * Ridiculously weak attack power. Usage * This Unit has high health, usually moves closer to the enemy than other cats because of its lower range, and won't get knocked back until killed, making this one of the best defense units in the game. Use him as a meat-shield to protect heavy hitters. ** Due to Tank Cat having the second lowest range out of all the cats, you can use that to your advantage by spamming him against slow-attacking bosses and protecting your other cats. * Early on, Tank Cat has a longer cooldown time than Cat, so time your production carefully to maximize the efficiency of these meat-shields. Later on, thanks to treasures and base upgrades, his cooldown can also reach the lowest possible (2.33 seconds). In that case, abuse that short cooldown to your advantage by continuously spamming him. * Players can combine Tank Cat and its crazed counterpart — Crazed Tank Cat — or any other fast tank (Riceball Cat) for even better defense. * Tank Cat appears durable and regarding its name, most people could think Tank Cat has very high health. In reality he just has high health '''for his cost. So think wisely about when he would be useful. For example, avoid using him against enemies that can produce shockwaves, or long-ranged area-attackers. * Tank Cat and its evolutions' very low attack power is useful in stages where only weak enemies appear at the beginning. Tank Cats and said enemies will battle for a long time with neither side advancing, allowing players to level up Worker Cat, save a full wallet and summon high cost units, such as Bahamut Cat or Nekoluga earlier than usual. ** The strategy mentioned before can be very useful in the stage Deathhawk (Deadly)Deathhawk, because the peons are strong and you can stall for a very long time, and can win the fight without the boss even spawning. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Korea in Chapter 1. Requires 500 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $100 * Chapter 2: $150 * Chapter 3: $200 Upgrading Cost Stats :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Trivia * Eraser Cat has a wider width than Wall Cat. * Crazed Tank Cat is about 3 times as powerful as a Tank Cat, when compared at Level 1. * Eraser Cat is one of 2 True Forms of Normal Cats that doesn't have its HP doubled from the Evolved form, the other being King Dragon Cat. * Tank Cat has the shortest range among Normal Cats, with just 110 range. ** Before Version 4.2.0 of Nyanko Daisensou, Tank Cat was one of the cats that had the shortest range, along with Sumo Cat. The shortest range now belongs to Li'l Tank Cat, with only 100 range. Gallery Tank.png|Normal Form with description Wallcat .png|Evolved form with description Eraser.png|True form with description tankcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) wallcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) erasercatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Tankcattwdesc.PNG|Normal form description (TW) Wallcattwdesc.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) imageedit_4_4518793094.gif|Tank Cat's attack animation. imageedit_2_3383124660.gif|Wall Cat's attack animation. imageedit_2_8351569812.gif|Eraser Cat's attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/002.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%bf%a5%f3%a5%af%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Cat | Axe Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats